


A History Uncovered

by ArtiWritesThings, l1ght



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potions, Probably ooc, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but the author isn’t sure how to write comfort, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtiWritesThings/pseuds/ArtiWritesThings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1ght/pseuds/l1ght
Summary: In which the passage of time grants the people of the Dream SMP a new life, years and years after the events of that SMP.Of course, things don’t stay peaceful for long.- - -Reincarnation au let’s go!Under new authorship!
Relationships: It’s platonic, Otherwise no
Comments: 42
Kudos: 176





	1. Familiar

“Remind me again why we’re in the woodsat 8PM on a school night?”

“I have something cool to show you.”

Techno, Wilbur and Tommy were all marching through the woods of their backyard, simply on the preface that Wilbur had ‘something cool to show them’, which was cryptic to say the least.

Soon, they reached the location, a small hill overlooking a valley, and another hill on the other side. Below them was a series of ruins, the barely visible formation of some sort of town sitting over a lake, and a half-crumbled tower in the distance, with an overgrown path made of wood connecting it all.

“Holy shit.” Tommy muttered, looking at well... everything.

“Okay. This is actually cool.” Techno admitted, it’s not like having a bunch of unexplored ruins in basically your back yard is a normal thing.

Before anyone else could say a word, Tommy had already run off to explore the place. The other two following soon after.

The trio had split up to explore the ruins, while walking along the wooden path, Wilbur was hit with an odd sense of deja vu.

The ruins felt.. familiar to him, in some odd way. He’d seen them before, sure, but hadn’t explored this close yet. He brushed the feeling off and kept walking.

Tommy had already run off to the buildings on the other hill, where many more things could be found, including a practically fallen in house made of stone, two signs above it probably named who’s house it was, but the words were too faded to read.

Looking inside, there was a few storage areas lying around, which weren’t important. What did catch Tommy’s eye, however, was an old photo sitting on one of the chests.

It was a photo of a group in military-style uniforms.

It was a group of people he recognized.

Himself, Tubbo, Wilbur, Fundy and Niki, all standing together with blackstone walls in the background.

The back of the picture read ‘The People of L’manburg’ in a very neat handwriting he recognized to be Wilbur’s.

Shoving the picture in his pocket, just a bit weirded out, he’d show it to Wilbur later.

Techno wasn’t having much luck with finding anything interesting.

Sure the ruins were cool and all, but it was mostly just houses and stuff, nothing incredibly interesting.

Until a ripped up poster in one of the abandoned buildings was discovered.

‘Wanted - Alive - Techn -‘ it read, with an image of someone in a somewhat regal outfit,the person’s face, as well as some of the words were missing from the image.

The name on the poster was eerily similar to his own, too similar to be a coincidence.

He took a picture of the poster, then left.

The boys met up again where they had started, the sun had already long since set, and they should probably be getting back home.

“Did you find anything interesting?” Techno asked nonchalantly.

“No.” Wilbur admitted, “But this whole place seems... strangely familiar.”

Tommy nodded in agreement, “Maybe we should bring some other people back here, see what they think?” He thought of the picture in his pocket, people who looked eerily similar to himself, his brother, and his friends. He knew who he’d bring here next.

“I think that sounds like a good idea.” Wilbur agreed, and the trio turned their backs on the ruins and started the walk back home.

Neither Wilbur or Tommy wanted to admit it, and Techno didn’t feel the same, but those ruins held a sense of familiarity, the kind felt from a place you’d call home, but that sort of place was clearly long gone.

As the boys left the ruins, a figure watched from the trees, gaze hidden behind a white mask painted with a permanent smile.

It had taken long, many many long years, but this was all the confirmation he needed to know, that _they_ were back.

Dream just had to make sure everything went smoothly this time around.


	2. Just a Nightmare (No it isnt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has some nightmares (are they really just that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/Comfort but I don’t know how to write comfort, ft the SBI Family

Since they’d visited those ruins, L’manburg, that’s what they were called. Tommy had been having dreams, each one staying ingrained in his mind like a movie playing over and over.

He saw himself die, once, twice, which should have been impossible. War and fighting, then someone, Wilbur, slowly descending into a downward spiral ending in a grand, explosive finale.

Death, people who he knew, his friends , dying over and over. And then.

He was alone. Alone for so, so very long, and that’s where the dreams stopped for now.

One person was a constant, however, one person he didn’t recognize. A masked man with a permanent smile.

Who was he?

After the dreams, nightmares more like it, became repetitive, happening night after night, the same twisted scenes, Tommy stopped sleeping. It became noticeable, but was only ever discussed one morning.

“You look like shit, Toms.”

“Gee thanks Wil.”

Tommy had stumbled into the kitchen that morning, completely aware of the dark circles under his eyes, he hoped no one would bring it up, knowing he couldn’t easily dodge questions and concerns.

“Wilbur has a point, Tommy.” Techno said. “Have you slept recently?”

“Last I checked, you have a fucked sleep schedule too, so why do people bother me when I have one?” Tommy snapped.

“At least I actually sleep.” Techno replied flatly, “Y’know you can die if you don’t sleep.”

“What’s the problem, Tommy?” Phil asked, “You know you can always talk to us about things, right?”

That was true enough, Tommy’s brothers and father had been there to deal with pretty much every serious problem he’d ever had.

Bullies, shitty teachers, problems he caused, and things he’d been blamed for.

But how was he supposed to explain this?

“It’s... it’s nothing.” Tommy managed, “I’ll be fine.” He got up from the table, leaving a half eaten breakfast behind.

Tommy had instantly gone to his room, checking his phone for some sort of distraction, but nothing came.

So he was left in silence, slowly drifting off to sleep.

“It was never meant to be.”

“Let’s be the bad guys.”

“Do you want to be a hero Tommy? Then die like one! ”

“Tommy, you’re... you’re exiled, from L’manburg.”

“I’m your only friend, Tommy.”

The stupid dreams, the echoes of some twisted reality, they never stopped. Tommy wanted them to stop, why couldn’t they stop-

“-ommy!”

“Tommy!”

The blond was suddenly shaken out of his nightmare by Wilbur, looking at him with concern.

Despite this, Tommy instinctively pulled away from him, Wilbur, he wasn’t. No.

That was just a dream. Everything was just a dream, it was fine. He was fine.

Except everything wasn’t fine. He kept having these stupid, horrible nightmares that he couldn’t stop or even understand.

“I... I have dreams, Wilbur.” Tommy said, voice barely a whisper, contrasting with his default setting of ‘loud’. “Everyone we know is in them and, and, bad things happen.”

“What kind of bad things?” Wilbur asked softly.

“You... I... we all, we die, so many times Wilbur. I... I want it to stop.”

Tommy felt embarrassed, this wasn’t... he didn’t cry. He was a man and men don’t cry like this. But that didn’t seem to matter now.

Wilbur paused, searching for something, anything to say, failing to find the right words for a minute.

“We’ll... we’ll figure this out, okay? But seriously, get some sleep.”

Wilbur left Tommy’s room, theories swarming in his mind. He didn’t say it then, maybe he should have, but he’d been having the same dreams played out to him as he slept.

Leadership, war, exile, and death. Over and over again. All of it seeming too familiar.

The dreams had started when he’d seen those ruins he’d shown Tommy and Techno for the first time.

So how did it all connect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this sucks, or does it?


	3. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy just isn’t allowed to catch a break in this fic (until the next chapter anyway)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooooo I wrote this at 6 AM so sorry if it sucks
> 
> Also I don’t know how else to say this but people have non-human traits, that’s still a thing.
> 
> Fundy is a fox, Ranboo will be half enderman half whatever when/if he comes into the picture, techno is half piglin, you get the idea.

Tommy had chosen to hang out with his friends, Tubbo, Fundy and Niki, to get his mind off things.

As the group spent the day wandering around town, getting lunch and chatting, every bad thing he’d been subjected to in the past week slowly faded away. 

But someone in the world decided Tommy just couldn’t have nice things, while Tommy waited for his friends to leave a shop, he spotted someone.

Standing across the street, half hidden by a crowd, a masked man in a green hoodie, the mask smiling in an almost mocking fashion. 

A car passed by, and the masked man was gone.

Maybe he was just seeing things, yeah, that had to be the reason. But as the day went on, Tommy kept spotting the masked man out of the corner of his eye. His friends must have taken notice, however.

“Tommy? What’s wrong?” Niki had asked.

“You’ve been acting off all day.” Fundy noted.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Tubbo joined in.

Tommy paused, struggling to find some sort of excuse or lie, instead, he went with something simple, a distraction from any sort of confrontation.

“I just remembered, I have something to show you guys!” He said, “It’s not in town, though. But trust me, it’s cool.”

He was glad that the others agreed to follow him, to trust him, but why wouldn’t they? It couldn’t possibly be anything bad.

Leading the group into the woods, towards the ruins of L’manburg, he hoped somewhere that this place would have some affect on them, like it had with him. (He didn’t want his friends to be stuck with shitty nightmares, though, what kind of asshole would wish that on anyone?)

As the group walked through the trees, they failed to notice the invisible person following...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s any specific plot point/idea you guys have! Please tell me! I’d love to hear ‘em!


	4. Ravine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes exploring

The group was instantly astounded by the ruins of L’manburg, a forgotten city lying alone, just outside of their own town. It was strange, and amazing, to say the least.

Niki and Fundy had went off to explore by themselves, while Tommy showed Tubbo around what he’d found, the ruined city sitting atop a lake, and.... oh, he hadn’t seen that before.

An overgrown bench sitting next to a tree, looking out over everything.

Tommy sat down on it, the bench was sturdy despite sitting out in the woods for who knows how long, and Tubbo sat down too.

“So what do you think of this place?” Tommy asked.

“I think it’s amazing!” Tubbo grinned, “This has been out here the whole time and none of us even knew!” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool but... it kind of feels, familiar. Doesn’t it?”

“Uh... yeah, almost like-“ Tubbo was cut off by his phone buzzing, Fundy had texted him.

“Fundy said that he and Niki found something cool, should we go check it out with them?” Tubbo asked.

“Heck yeah.” 

The group trekked into the forest, farther and farther from the ruins, to a hill where Fundy and Niki we’re waiting for them.

“So, what did you find?” Tubbo asked.

“Well, it’s just over here.” Fundy pointed to a small hole in the hill, dirt just barely hiding some sort of entryway into a small room, with something leading further down. 

“That looks kind of dangerous.” Tubbo noted, Niki nodded.

“We won’t know unless if we check it out.” Tommy said, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of uneasiness that settled itself in his head.

“We’ll be fine.” Fundy said with a tone of certainty, “We can always back out if anything seems off.”

And so, the group descended down a crudely made spiral staircase of stone, and into a huge ravine. Lanterns hanging from the cavern ceiling, phone flashlights illuminating small rooms carved into the stone, beds and what seemed to be chests still lying abandoned. 

Naturally, the group spread out. Niki had discovered a farm, yes an entire farm, constructed underground, potatoes growing against a lot of odds and logic.

Fundy had discovered a tunnel, wooden pathways leading back towards the direction of L’manburg. 

Tubbo had found a tattered flag stuck to one of the cavern walls by.. something, black, red, white and yellow colors visible through the collected dust. It felt familiar in a way, and he wasn’t sure what to think of that.

Tommy hadn’t found anything interesting, until he came across something. A large barrel, rolled off to the side, with tons of sticks of dynamite spilling out.

Sure there were many logical explanations for dynamite being in a cave, but in some corner of his mind, he knew what this was for.

He really hated when those stupid dreams of his began to seem less and less like dreams.

“Can we get out of here now? This place gives me the creeps.” Tommy’s voice echoed through the cavern, everyone being able to hear it.

“Sure.” Fundy had said, the group meeting up outside of the hill where the ravine entrance was hidden. 

“Did you find anything cool?” Tubbo asked.

Tommy hesitated for a moment, he still had that picture from his first trip into L’manburg, the one that had him, Wilbur, Tubbo, Fundy and Niki.

He could show them that.

“Well... I did find this.” Tommy slowly dug the photo out of his pocket, “I... don’t know how to explain it.”

The trio gasped when they saw the old photo, it was so obviously them, but... it was impossible. 

“That’s weird, man.” Fundy said, “And you didn’t make this in photoshop just to freak us out?”

“Do you think I know how to use photoshop?” Tommy asked. “I found it when me, Wilbur and Techno looked around here.”

“This is... really weird.” Niki muttered.

“This whole place is weird.” Tubbo said, “It’s kind of familiar but, I’ve never been here before!” 

“Yeah, I’ve had the same feeling.” Fundy added, Niki nodded as well.

“So what the fuck are we going to do about this? How to we figure this out?” Tommy asked, he’d told people, now he wanted answers. 

“Well, I can only think of one way, and that’d be research.” Tubbo suggested, “Go to the library and see what we can find.”

“That’s going to take forever!” Tommy complained a bit, “Can’t we just look it up or some shit?”

“There’s always a chance that there won’t be any information on the internet.” Fundy said. That was probably a lie, there’s way too much shit on the internet.

“Fine, we can check it out.” Tommy said, “Tomorrow though, I need to get home.” It was getting late, after all.

“See you tomorrow!” Tubbo had said as the group reached the edge of the woods, taking their separate paths home.

Tommy felt... a strange sense of relief. That he’d told someone about this, sure he’d told Wilbur, but now he was making progress.

Progress towards figuring out whatever the hell is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I don’t know how to write Fundy or Niki? Anyway the order of the next few chapters is decided by you! The readers!
> 
> Either
> 
> Wilbur Chapter > Library > Techno Chapter
> 
> Or
> 
> Techno Chapter > Library > Wilbur Chapter
> 
> Vote in the comments below!
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy the fic! I’m enjoying writing it!


	5. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur in the button room, what will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I know the chapter name is bad I couldn’t come up with anything else.
> 
> Most of this chapter is a flashback scene and I apologize 
> 
> Anyway enjoy

Wilbur had snuck out, one night, headed deep into the woods, towards those ruins again.

Something was calling him here, and he had to find it, something in his mind told him that he had to find something, somewhere.

Slowly wandering around the dark forest, steps illuminated by the flashlight he’d brought, hands tracing a wall of stone poking out of a hillside, and then he’d found it.

A small, half collapsed tunnel, hidden in the rock.

He wasn’t sure what compelled him to uncover the tunnel entrance, moving away the rocks and dirt as if he was possessed by something.

Headed further in, he found it.

A small room with faded words etched into the stone walls, this is what he was looking for. 

At his feet, laid a sword, made of some strange blue metal, and it was covered with dried blood.

He took a step back, a sudden feeling of nausea settling in him, his head was spinning and he saw... he saw flashes, brief moments that had the faint sense of familiarity, of something that’d happened before.

_ He was standing in this room, the distant sound of celebration, the war had been won. Before him sat a button, the button, one press, and he could end it all. Everything he had worked for, the nation he’d made. It wasn’t there anymore. _

_ “What are you doing?” _

_ “Phil?” _

_ “What are you doing?” _

_ “Where are you?” _

_ Wilbur had tried to explain, they’d won the war, Tubbo was President, Schlatt was gone, it was fine. _

_ “So, you are, where exactly now?” _

_ “In... L’manburg. The area, you wouldn’t know, you’ve never been here- it’s the area around L’manburg. It’s complicated.” _

_ Wilbur felt the presence of someone behind him, and there Phil was, his face was expressionless, neither of them spoke, the long silence settling over the room, interrupted by the distant sounds of fireworks going off and faint screams. _

_ “In L’manburg, you said?”  _

_ “This is L’manburg, I will admit-“ Wilbur started, “Do you know what this button is?” _

_ “Uh-huh. I do.” _

_ “Have you heard the song, the song on the walls? I was just saying, there was a special place. But it’s not there anymore. You know, it’s not.” _

_ “It is there”. Phil reasoned. “You just.. want it back.” _

_ “I’m always so close to pressing this button Phil! I’ve been here, seven or eight times I’ve been here, seven or eight times!”  _

_ Wilbur, upon hearing people approach the area, the conflict still raging above them, blocked up the entrance to the little room. _

_ “Phil, I’ve been here so many times. They’re fighting, they’re fighting.” _

_ “And you want to just blow it all up.” Phil’s voice was tinged with some sort of sadness. _

_ “I do... I think I do.” _

_ “You fought so hard to get this land back, so hard.” _

_ “I don’t even known if the button works, I don’t even know if it works. I could press it, and nothing might happen.” _

_ “Do you really want to take that risk?” Phil laughed nervously. _

_ “There was a saying, Phil. By a traitor, I don’t know if you’ve heard of Eret?” Wilbur started, “He had a saying, Phil.” _

_ “It was never meant to be.” _

_ The button was pressed, Wilbur turned away as explosions tore the through thelandscape, destroying the ground the tnt waspreviously hidden under. _

_ “My L’manburg Phil! My unfinished symphony forever unfinished!” Wilbur near-shouted, “If I can’t have it, no one can Phil.” _

_ The next moments passed in a blur, Wilbur asked for Phil to kill him, he begged for it. _

Wilbur was pulled out of the vision as a sword met his chest, the same sword, possibly, that laid on the ground nearby.

Wilbur stumbled back, clutching his chest where he, in that vision, was stabbed.

“What the  hell was that?” He said aloud.

“I can tell you.” He didn’t expect someone to respond.

Standing at the room entrance, was a man in a green hoodie, a smiling mask hiding his face.

Dream , his mind told him. He’d shown up in the dreams, memories, Wilbur now realized, there was no other explanation now, everything felt too real, too familiar to be a dream.

Wilbur remained silent as Dream talked.

“I can explain everything.” A pause, “But only if you help me.”

Wilbur thought, sure he wanted answers, and this was Dream. He... if his dreams were really memories, they fought each other in a war, then they were allies.

Would this just be a continuation of their alliance? Something in his mind told him that Dream couldn’t be trusted. That he should refuse the deal.

But Dream also seemed to have the answers he wanted, he wanted so desperately to understand all of this. So, he had made his decision.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that good? I hope it’s good.
> 
> What will dream get out of his deal with Wilbur? You’ll see ;)


	6. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter this time!

A day passes, and our group finds themselves searching the local library for answers.

Even after an hour, they find little to nothing, the farthest back records tell the story of a town where their town now sits, and a series of murders there. Then there’s years of a blank. As if L’manburg never existed in the first place. No records, nothing.

“There isn’t anything here... that’s strange.” Niki had said.

“There has to be  something .” Tommy insisted. “It’s not like a town can just... vanish off the map.” 

“I think I found something!” Tubbo’s voice called from behind the bookshelves, he decided to search a section of the library where they kept old documents and things.

Tubbo returned to the group with what looked like a pile of handwritten, handmade books. 

The first was labeled ‘Declaration of Independence’ and its first page had four signatures.

‘Wilbur Soot’

‘Tubbo_’

‘TommyInnit’

And

‘Eret’

“Well. That’s... something.” Fundy said, “What about the other books?”

The second had no name, but was simply a list of names. Niki, Fundy, Tubbo, Tommy, as well as many other people they knew. 

“That’s... creepy.” Niki muttered.

The final book was much more official looking, its title was however, scratched out.

Opening the book, however, revealed that all the pages were torn out or damaged.

“Well, at least we found something?” Tubbo said, trying to sound optimistic.

“It’s kind of strange that we couldn’t find anything though.” Niki said.

“What if... someone is trying to sabotage us?” Fundy said.

“Why would anyone want to do that?!” Tommy asked, “No one even knows about all of this except us!” And Wilbur. Wilbur knew, sort of. Tommy reminded himself.

“Still... it’s strange.” Tubbo agreed.

“Why don’t we investigate L’manburg again tomorrow?” Tommy suggested, “We could always find something there.”

The group agreed with the plan, and went their separate ways for the day.

Meanwhile, Dream watched the group leave the library silently, clutching a small handful of books.

He didn’t want anyone finding the answers too quickly, after all. Something had to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha this might not be the best, sorry
> 
> Also.
> 
> Tomorrow’s doomsday huh? I’m not ready y’all.


	7. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno chapter! Techno in the woods, what will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two posts in one day? Yeah.

If you asked Techno what he was doing trekking through the middle of the woods in the dark, he really couldn’t tell you. Something was telling him to go out here, he assumed that it was a similar situation with Wilbur when he snuck out in the middle of the night a few days ago.

It had something to do with that ruin they found in the woods.

Strange things had happened since they’d visited that place. Starting with Tommy’s sudden insomnia, now Wilbur was acting... strange. Not in a good way.

He was sure he was farther than the ruins, so where was he going? Where was this pull taking him?

A cabin in the woods, apparently.

Isn’t this how horror movies start? 

Despite that question, Techno entered the cabin, it was quaint, cozy even, if not for the cobwebs and dust.

And the strange familiar feeling that he’d seen this place before, an overwhelming sense of deja vu.

Then a whisper, faint.

_** Blood for the blood god ** _

“Heh?” Techno asked the air, surely he was just hearing things.

_ Did he just hear us? Techno can hear us again! E. E. E. E. E. Techno’s here! Technolate! Technolate! Guys he kind of looks different, did you notice that? E. E. E. E. _

Okay, what the hell.

“Who... what’s going on? Who are you?”

_ Chat please calm down. E. E. E. E. E. Technooooooooo! Guys! Oh my god did Techno die? Technoblade never dies though. I’m so confused guys. _

The cacophony of voices was clearly not helpful. They called themselves ‘Chat’ so that’s what they must be called. Techno had to admit, he was having a hard time believing this was a fever dream or something, but all the evidence pointed to this being real.

“Okay... chat, what do you want?”

That question was a mistake. 

_**Blood! Blood for the blood god! Blood!** Tommy! Talk to Tommy! **BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!** Tommy might need your help! I see you all woke up and chose violence. E. E. E. E. E. E. _

Techno winced as the voices began to roar, nearly cutting out any other sounds, but they soon quieted.

“Okay I’ll... I’ll talk to Tommy. Just, stay quiet. Or something, you’re... really loud.” That was an understatement, chat was basically screaming into his ears.

At his order, chat quickly quieted themselves to a mere inaudible whisper.

Maybe he could work with this.

Exploring the rest of his cabin, he found a few more things.

A storage room, filled with a variety of things. One chest filled with bottles upon bottles of strange liquids. Precious gems and metals that could probably sell for a fortune. Food, now spoiled and inedible.

Whatever this place was, it hadn’t been touched in a long time. Descending lower, like a basement of a basement, he found one thing.

A gleaming black sword that felt... familiar, in a way. But he decided not to take it.

Chat seemed to want him to do it, but he just ignored them.

Why would he need a sword anyway?

Realizing that it’d gotten a bit late, he began heading back home, all while chat was whispering in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat is back!
> 
> In the next chapter: A Confrontation of Sorts


	8. In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all who like this story can have a triple update.

Tommy had snuck out of the house, again heading back to L’manburg to explore by himself, hoping to find something else, anything else. Something that could help solve this mystery.

He didn’t expect to see someone else here.

The stranger turned around, and Tommy’s eyes widened. It was him.

It was  Dream . The one person who was seemingly always present in the nightmares that still remained etched into Tommy’s mind.

Dream wasn’t someone he could trust. He knew that much.

“You’re not supposed to be here, Tommy.” Dream spoke, “Not yet, anyway.”

“What do you want,Dream?” Tommy asked.

“Oh, so you know me? You know who I am?”

“Yeah, I know you’re a real piece of shit.” Tommy spat, “I’m not fucking scared of you.”

Dream laughed darkly, and it sent a shiver down Tommy’s spine.

“You should be.”

All at once, several things happened. A bow appeared in Dream’s hands, and an arrow flew through the night, hitting Tommy straight in the arm. Overcame with a sudden weakness, he fell to the ground.

“That was a warning shot.” Dream said, of course he wouldn’t outright kill Tommy. He was important to the plan. 

Tommy, meanwhile, was panicking, he couldn’t move, he wasn’t even sure if he could speak. His entire body felt almost... paralyzed.

“What are you doing?” A voice said from nearby.

Tommy had never been more glad to see Techno in his life.

Earlier, Techno had headed home, chat now picking up in volume.

_ HUMINAHUMINAHUMINAHUMINA. wait. _

Techno paused.

_ Somethings wrong. Somethings wrong! Somethings wrong! **Dream!** _

Techno tensed. He didn’t know who this Dream guy even was, or how chat knew that they were doing something wrong.

But Techno had to do something, right? That’s how he found himself here, standing between some masked man, Dream, chat supplied, and his younger brother who laid seemingly immobilized on the ground.

“Techno. I didn’t know you were here.” Dream visibly tensed up. Even if Techno didn’t have any of his weapons, Dream wouldn’t doubt his combat skill for a second.

_ Don’t trust! Help Tommy! **Fight FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!** _

The voices were screaming, louder and louder, nearly drowning out the sounds of his own thoughts. 

“So you know me then.” Techno said, “Even though I’ve never met you before?”

“Yes, although you’re wrong, we’ve met before. We were allies, rivals.” Dream said.

Techno decided he didn’t like this guy already, creep. He slowly grabbed Tommy and lifted him up so he could carry the younger teen home, but Dream spoke up.

“Not so fast. You want answers, don’t you? About the ruins, about the memories, about everything, don’t you?” Dream asked, “I can share them with you. Tell you what I know.”

_ Don’t don’t don’t. It’s a trap! It’s a trap! Kick his ass Techno! Dream sucks! Don’t trust him! _

“No thanks.” Techno said, and began to walk along the wooden path and out of the woods.

There was the sound of glass shattering, and Techno was instantly hit with a sense of fatigue, his vision began to blur.

“A parting gift, I guess it really isn’t a gift though.” Dream let out a light laugh, and then there was silence.

“Tech... we need to get home.” Tommy muttered.

“Yeah. I know.” 

The trek back to their house was a long and difficult one, Tommy tried to guide Techno through the woods, to a few accidents and stumbles along the way, but they finally made it home.

“Where have you be- what happened to you two?” 

Phil’s voice switched from disappointment toconcern in an instant upon seeing the state of both of them. Tommy still had an arrow sticking out of his arm and a nosebleed and Techno had a few bruises on his arms and legs.

“It’s a long story.” Techno said quickly.

“I’ve got all night.”

Well, looks like they weren’t getting out of this one easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno: Yeah the family dynamic thing isnt canon
> 
> Me, looking at Techno and Tommy: They’re brothers ur honor
> 
> (Btw Tommy got hit with a weakness potion arrow and Techno got hit with a splash potion of nausea and a splash potion of weakness)


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, this probably isn’t good and is very OOC but ANYWAY-

Phil had grown concerned for his sons in recent weeks, Tommy simply stopped sleeping for some time, he was sleeping properly now, but he had suddenly became much more quiet than normal.

Wilbur had began to shut himself off from everyone else, practically locking himself in his room half the time. 

And now, here were Tommy and Techno, stumbling into the house late at night, Tommy with blood slightly staining his shirt, and Techno clearly bruised in some places.

Make sure Tommy and Techno are okay first, explanations later, Phil told himself.

Soon, whatever Dream had hit Techno with wore off, and he could finally see straight. Tommy sat nearby, staying silent.

“You okay now Tech?” 

Oh right. Phil. He probably wanted an explanation, for well, all of this.

“Yeah.” He muttered, “I’m guessin’ you want an explanation, right?”

“That’d be nice.” Techno could hear the calm disappointment in his voice, mixed with tones of concern. 

“I’m... I should probably start, actually.” Tommy said. “Basically there’s these ruins in the woods Wil found, they’re... connected to something, us. Somehow.”

“Go on.” 

“And, since I’ve seen them, I keep having dreams, well they’re more like nightmares. Tubbo is there, Wilbur is there, Techno is there, you’re there, pretty much everyone I know is always there.” Tommy paused for a moment, “A lot of the time they don’t feel like dreams. More like-“

“Memories?” Wilbur entered the room.

“Yeah. That.” Tommy said, “How did you...”

“I’ve been having the same type of dreams.” Wilbur answered. 

“So.” Phil said, “What does that have to with you two being injured?” 

“Well, there’s this guy, Dream, he’s always in my nightmares, dreams, memories. Whatever.” Tommy explained, “I was in the ruins, L’manburg and... he was there.”

“He must have shot Tommy with a bow.” Techno joined in, “That’s how his arm got cut.”

Phil was silent for a moment, tension filling the air. 

“Well. I’d like to see these ruins for myself, tomorrow.” He said, the three other boys shared a quick look.

Was that place even safe? Dream was probably still lurking around. 

“Yeah I could show you.” Wilbur offered, “Tommy and Techno probably need to stay behind and rest for the day.”

“I feel fine.” Techno said.

“Yeah! We can go too!” Tommy protested.

“No I agree with Wil.” Phil said, “Its just for the day. Now you two should probably sleep.”

Semi-reluctantly, the two went off to bed, while the rest of the house was soon asleep, Wilbur remained awake.

Was helping Dream with his plan, even if he didn’t know anything about said plan, the right thing to do?

He’d harmed his brothers, seemingly unprompted.

Wilbur knew Dream wasn’t a good person, he knew that. So, he’d just follow Dream’s orders for the information, and back out if anything seemed bad.

With a plan in place, Wilbur too drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think this is very good ;-;
> 
> Next Chapter: Dream chapter? Dream chapter.


	10. Dream’s Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speedran writing this let’s go.
> 
> Green boi gets a chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to mention that today’s events are partially canon
> 
> A bunch of withers were released but the tnt rain didn’t happen so L’manburg’s buildings are... mostly intact.

Dream sat upon one of the semi-destroyed rooftops of L’manburg, thinking.

Once again, there was a problem in his plans. The same exact problem he’d dealt with for who knows how long, the constant thorn in his side.

Tommy, of course it was Tommy.

Somehow, he thought, it all led back to Tommy’s constant rebellion, a constant fight against him.

Of course, another part was the chaos and destruction of releasing near fifty withers. But that wasn’t important now.

Dream wondered, would the SMP been different without Tommy there?

Would he have lost his power, his control, if Tommy wasn’t there?

No discs to fight for, maybe no L’manburg, and if there was no L’manburg on the SMP, then everyone would have stayed together. No one would have to choose sides.

There wouldn’t be any wars, no fighting, probably.

Everything would be different.

Everything would be... peaceful.

It would be nice.

So, Dream supposed, he could just simply cut Tommy out of the plan. 

The plan. Right, the plan.

Before, he wasn’t sure if such a thing was even possible. Reincarnation wasn’t a confirmed thing, although there was some evidence of it being a possibility.

When he saw Wilbur, Techno and Tommy in L’manburg’s ruins that day, he knew that this plan would work.

They could all go back to a better time, before the SMP went into a downward spiral of war and destruction. He’d have his power back, and everything would be the way it’s supposed to be.

With that in mind, Dream descended the ruins and headed to a base he’d made.

Preparations had to be made. And he had a new mission for Wilbur to carry out. Oh 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha anyway, I am casually alluding to Dream’s master plan here.
> 
> Why does he need Wilbur? Reasons I guess
> 
> (Hey if you have any theories abt Dream’s plan, comment them, I wanna see what you guys are thinking)


	11. Author’s Note

Well uh, this is an Author’s Note.

Simply put, I’m not sure if I can finish this story alone.I do have an end goal in mind, but I have no idea how to get there.

So, I am asking you, the readers, for your assistance.

I’ll be taking suggestions on ideas for chapters and/or plot, just leave them in the comments!

I’m hoping to get another chapter out at some point, and I’d hate to discontinue this story. But for now, I’ll leave with this.


	12. AN (Important)

I hate to say this, but I’m gonna.

I don’t think I have the motivation to finish this fic, I know a lot of you guys who read it like it a lot, but I haven’t been able to get out a new chapter, and I’m not sure if I want to work on it.

so, unfortunately, this work will be discontinued.


	13. Eret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing bad happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo HELLO i have taken over this fic now! mu name is l1ght and im your new author. my writing style is a lot different from arti's so bear with me.
> 
> thanks to Ambify for editing! (<3)

The next day, Wilbur and Phil went to the ruins. They wandered around, Wilbur showing Phil the places they had found so far. Phil didn't recognize any of them (Or so he told himself). He was almost confused at why his sons had felt such recognition in these ruins and he didn't. That changed when Will showed him _that_ room.

The entrance to the room was blocked off, but the blockade was crumbling after all this time (After all this time? He'd never been here, why would he think something like that). The pair squeezed through the split down the middle of the rock.

As he stepped inside, he forgot how to breathe. Phil could just smell the gunpowder, he could just feel the blood on his hands- oh god, why was there blood on his hands. What happened here, _what happened here_ , **_what happened here_** \- 

He didn't even notice he was backing up to where they came from. He just knew he didn't like this room. At all.

"Phil?" his son's voice broke through the haze surrounding him. "You okay?" 

Phil opened his eyes (When had he closed them?). He straightened and leaned off the wall. "Y-yeah. I'm fine now," he was lying though, the remains of what he just felt were still there.

"I think it's obvious that you recognize _this_ place at least," 

He nodded. "Yeah… I really don't like it. It's just like you said, Wil. It feels as though I’ve been here in another lifetime. Now that I think about it, everything before this room was also faintly familiar. I think I just didn't want to believe it,"

"Can we go? While I don’t dislike the room as much as you do, it still gives me the chills. And the intense urge to tell you to kill me,"

Phil stared at his son strangely.

"Chill, old man. Just a joke. You boomers can't take jokes, it's terrible," Wilbur had a smile on his face. The younger led the way out of the room, and as soon as they took a step outside they could both breathe easier.

"You know, Wil? I believe you about this whole thing. Now we just need to figure out something to do about it,"

Wilbur opened his mouth to agree, but then he saw in the forest a flash of green and a hand waving at him.

"Yeahhhh… we need to figure something out. How about you go back home and rest your tired joints while I look around some more?" Dream was waiting for him.

"Wilbur, I'm not an old man. But sure. Just be careful, okay? Don't go getting shot or some shit like the gremlin child did,"

They both laughed, then Phil climbed out of the pit that used to be l'manberg, leaving Wilbur behind waiting for Dream. Said man emerged from the woods as soon as Phil disappeared from sight.

"Why'd you bring him here?" He asked, approaching Wilbur.

"...Tommy got shot in the arm, he and Techno came back home in a bad state. We were forced to tell Phil about the ruins. He asked me to show him around,"

Dream, of course knew this, but Wilbur didn't know that, did he? "Ah. makes sense," He could tell Wil was about to ask him something, so he kept his answer short. What was Wilbur going to ask now?

"Hey Dream… what happened in that room?" He asked, pointing to the place him and his father had come from.

"It’s nothing, Wilbur. Just a lot of bad things you don't need to know," this answer would get Wilbur mad, he could use Wilbur’s rage. Give him more false promises and get him to do his work for him. Simple as that.

"What happened there, Dream,"

"It isn't necessary for you to know," he repeated. He prepared to dodge, Wilbur was going to jump at him. He could see it in his stance. Also, despite this being a reincarnation of Wilbur, he was still the same person. And he knew Wilbur well.

Just as Dream predicted, Wilbur threw himself at the place where Dream stood moments before. The sweater-wearing man caught himself before he hit the ground, turning around immediately to face Dream.

"You bastard! What. Happened. There. Dream. I need to know,"

Dream smiled beneath his mask. It was time. "Wilbur, I'll tell you what happened in that room. For a price of course,"

Wilbur gritted his teeth. He didn't like this. But he needed answers. "Fine," He spat "What do you want,"

“Oh, I just need you to track a few people down. They’ll be important later,” the man in the mask hands him a folded piece of paper, which he immediately opens. It was a list of names, a few of which he recognizes as he skims through the list.

Putting the paper in his back pocket, he asks “Ok… fine. But you have to tell me what that room is and why you need me to do this. Is this like an overcomplicated plan for some evil shit or something?”

“Just do as I tell you, WIlbur. It’ll all make sense eventually,”

After a bit of hesitation, WIlbur nods. They exchange a few more words, and Wilbur heads back to his town. He had people to find.

0o.o0

First on the list was someone called… Eret? He feels a subdued hate at the name, but he pushes it down. Just another thing to question. 

He’d heard of Eret before, Niki and Tubbo have mentioned him in passing during conversations before. They said something about Eret being at the library a lot… so it would make sense to go there? He could just ask Niki, but… that would just seem weird. Besides, he didn't want anyone to know about his deal with Dream.

So he went to the library. He didn't even know what Eret looked like. And he wasn’t about to go around the library, asking everyone their names. He didn’t even fucking know what _gender_ Eret is! How the fuck was he supposed to find the mystery person?

Wilbur walked into the library, almost slamming the door behind him. But he didn't, it's a library, _and you do **not** incur the wrath of this specific librarian_.

He ran through the options of what to do in his head. He could just stand there like a fuciing idiot, he could ask the librarian, he could-

"Eret, are you renewing this old book _again_?"

His head immediately turned to where the conversation was happening.

Someone who looked barely older than him was at the librarian's desk, their hand (He couldn’t even tell what gender this guy was, how does one look so genderless, what the fuck) rubbing the back of their head sheepishly.

"Sorry ma'am-"

"No, don't apologize. It's nice to see someone so interested in this. Just remember to take care of this book!"

Eret took the book from the librarian, agreed to do as she said and walked to sit down at one of the many tables in the library.

"Well, this is easier than i thoughtit would be," Wilbur muttered to himself as he walked towards the genderless person (He was still dumbstruck about that, like what the fuck).

Eret noticed Wilbur as he approached, and if their sunglasses were off, you would see a spark of recognition in their eyes when they saw Wilbur.

"Hello, do you need anything?" Eret asks as Wilbur comes close enough.

"Uhhh… yeah, are you Eret perchance?" He sounded fucking weird and he knew it. Wilbur just didn't know what else to say. Why are social situations so terrible?

"Yeah, I am! What do you need me for?" 

Wilbur tried to think up a response to Eret’s question, but failed miserably. But then he noticed what book Eret was reading. Specifically the page they were on.

"Is that… L'manberg?"

Eret looked at him, shocked. "Yeah! How do you know of it? No one I've asked has ever heard of it,"

How does he explain this, uhhhh… he doesn't even have that much information himself- gods, he should really think things through before doing them. "H-how about I just show you?"

Eret looked at him for a second, considering, before closing the book and getting up. "Sure, why not? I've read this book a lot already, it's not like i have anything better to do,"

Wilbur was surprised that Eret agreed. "Uh, yep! let's go!"

The pair walked silently to the woods, not a single word being spoken the entire time. Wilbur wanted to ask Eret what their pronouns were but… that would be so awkward, no, he's not doing that-

He noticed that they were getting near the ruins. "Uhm, we're almost there," he spoke up.

Eret looked up from where they were staring at the ground while walking. "We are? That's good,"

A couple more minutes of walking, and the forest ends abruptly. Eret's eyes widen at the sight of the ruins. they're so familiar- and not just because it's l'manberg, the subject of most books they'd been reading recently (Books about L'manberg and the Dream SMP were hard to find in general).

"You found the ruins of the Dream SMP?"

Wilbur silently nodded.

"I- I've been looking for this place for ages," Eret admits. They were astonished at the turn of luck they had, that Wilbur- wait how did they know his name.

"Is your name Wilbur?"

Wilbur jumps and looks at eret, wide-eyed. "Y-yeah, how did you know?" Like, what the fuck. This person was so strange.

Eret shrugs. "I don't know, it just… popped into my head, I just knew it was your name. I know it sounds really weird, but thats what happened,"

"I-its not weird. Same thing has happened to me," 

Eret looks at Wilbur for a few more seconds before turning away. "I've got to go. See you around, Wilbur,"

"Yeah, see you!"

Eret smiled at him and left.

Wilbur breathed a sigh of relief once Eret was gone. One down, the whole entire list left to go! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, an update schedule will be practically nonexistent!


End file.
